Yamis are animals
by Alone-in-my-soul
Summary: bakura yami and marik are animals and ryou malik and yugi are pulled into their twisted fantasies....yeah is yaoi plz reveiw


disclaimer: i dont own yu-gi-oh i wish i did but life sucks

warning:is yaoi

hope you like please reveiw

Ryou was walking home one night when he felt someone following him. he stopped and turned around to see no one. he kept walking but still had the feeling when he turned around again he was faced by a sliver haired dog. he feel in love (because I said so) so he took the dog home, named him Bakura and then realized the dog stank. he said it was took late to clean him but would tomorrow and left the dog outside his room. as ryou was sleeping at peace, the dog traveled downstairs and looked out the window. he started to howl, and as he did he turned into a young, very naked, man. he got up and walked to young, innocent Ryou's room and got on top of Ryou. he stared at the boy, and grew a smirk. being a dog for 3000 years with no sex is hard on a guy. he slowly started to lick Ryou's neck while his hands pulled down the covers and continued to explore poor Ryou's body. Ryou shifted in his sleep and gave Bakura more skin. Bakura smirked and slowly moved down from Ryou's neck he sucked on the nipples and was pleased when he felt a large bump from Ryou's pants. he was about to continue when he saw the light coming up. he growled and reluctantly got off Ryou and headed downstairs. he turned back into a dog and rested on the couch. Ryou woke up with unusually happy grin when he noticed the covers off him and the bulge coming from his pants. he blushed and went to take a cold shower. after he was done he went downstairs and saw the dog sleeping. he gently nudged it and its ears perked up along with its head. Ryou took the dog upstairs for a bath. at first the dog was trying to escape but when Ryou striped and got in the dog followed. Ryou grinned at the dog and began to wash it. Ryou thought the dog was starring at his little guy, but just shuck his head and got rid of the thought. when he was done washing the dog he drained the bath and turned on the shower, to rise of the dog and himself. as he bent over to adjust the water temperature he felt something lick his rear. he turned around to see the dog licking it, he blushed and stood up. the dog looked up at him and Ryou said "bad dog" and started to scold it but as he did he noticed the dog starring at something else. he looked down and saw the dog starring at his little guy and began to blush. the dog tilted his head. Ryou thought "I must be crazy" but he wasn't. he turned around again and finished with the temp. and the shower started. he closed his eyes and let the water hit him. the dog was starring at him and wanting to turn human just to fuck him. he noticed Ryou's hand wandering down towards his manhood. but right before his hand reached the doorbell rang. Ryou's eyes shot open and went for a towel. the dog growled and snorted. Ryou ran downstairs and opened the door to his friend Yugi. "I found this adorable kitty yesterday" he smiled. Ryou smiled and let his friend and cat inside. a few minutes later the door rang again Ryou answered and this time it was Malik and he found a bunny. we thought it was a strange coincidence. it seems they also named their pets. Yami-kitty and Marik-bunny we thought that the pets looked familiar but left it at that. they ended up spending the night and our pets seemed to get along. almost talk to each other. later that night it seemed the they got in a fight and the bunny and dog started fighting and the cat watched in utter amusement. hisses were heard and yelps from the dog…then the dog and bunny ganged up on the cat. "Ryou, Malik, your pets are trying to kill my kitty" "I'm really sorry about this Yugi." Ryou said. "It's okay"

the next day

"Bye Ryou" "Bye Yugi, bye Malik" Ryou shut the door and sighed. he started to walk up the stairs when he heard a whine. he turned to see bakura scratching the door. he let out the dog and then continued up stairs. he started a nice bath, he went back down stairs and let the dog in. the dog followed him up stairs. Ryou shut the door in front of the dog. the dog started to whine. Ryou felt pity and let him in. "Jeez Bakura, it's like you're human." bakura's eyes widened 'did he know?' he shook his head and just watched the albino undress and get in the shower. the dog followed. Ryou giggled "bakura, I don't think you need a shower. but I will let you this time" the dog's ears perked up. after shower "night bakura" Ryou said as he hopped into bed. the dog layed at the bottom of the bed. After Ryou fell asleep bakura turned human once again. he was intent on getting the boy for himself. he climbed up on Ryou and slowly removed the covers. he started with light kisses on the neck which lead to down to the nipples. he noticed Ryou started to pant in his sleep. he smirked and grinded his hips into Ryou's. Ryou moaned bucking up. Bakura grinned and pulled down Ryou's pants. Ryou gasped as the air hit his groin and soon moaned as Bakura engulfed him whole. Ryou bucked up, panting. He soon came into Bakura's mouth and he groaned. He started to wake up so Bakura turned back into a dog. Ryou looked at him and Bakura tilted his head. 'what the hell is going on?'

next day

"Hey Ryou, has your dog done anything weird to you or have weird things happened?" Yugi asked his friend.

"Well….."Ryou didn't know if he should tell Yugi. "Kind of" "Well you know whats been happening to me" Malik chirped in.

"What?" Ryou and Yugi looked at him

"I've been having weird dreams, and when I wake up its turns out I…um came…" Malik blushed. Ryou and Yugi started to blush and in unison they said "me too"

"I think our new pets have something to do with this." at Yugi's house

"Yami it's just a bath" Yugi said trying to push the cat into the water

"HISSSSSS" Yami jumped on Yugi's head.

"Yami get out of there" Yugi said while trying to get the cat out of his hair. He slipped and fell into the tub. When he got out his white shirt was soaked and Yami couldn't help but stare getting turned on. "Yami" Yugi whined "This was my favorite shirt" he pouted and Yami was starting to lose control. plus the warm water on him wasn't helping. he began to purr. Yugi looked at him. "Yami?" hearing his name from the boy's mouth sent him over the edge. he turned human and smirked at the shocked Yugi. "Yugi" he moaned. Yugi was still in shock but started to back away. Yami grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. Yugi didn't respond but Yami didn't care. "Why are you doing this to me?" Yugi started to pant. "You were the only person to treat me kindly and I want to thank you for that" "Were you the one doing those things to me at night" "yes" Yami hissed as he nibbled on Yugi's ear. Yugi moaned. Yami smirked and started to massage Yugi's nipples. Yugi moaned bucking up. "please stop" Yugi pleaded, mind disappearing into a daze of lust and need. "but Yugi, I've waited so long for this and so have you" Yami said while bucking into the smaller form. "I've read your diary, you always had a fantasy of someone fucking your brains out and" Yami smirked as Yugi's eyes widen. "that's not true." "Oh please Yugi, you know it is, I have seen your fantasies, walking down the street and man pulling you into an alley and raping you" Yugi blushed. "Or coming into to your house and fucking you" he smirked "and I even know you wanted me to please you," "that's not true" Yugi denied being a hentai. Yami smiled and sent mental images into Yugi's head "remember this one when as a cat I gave you a bj, or this one where you gave me one, or this one when I turned human and fucked you hard" Yugi was panting and bucking up trying to get friction to his groin all the mental images and massaging was kicking in. "Yami please," he moaned pressing his erection to Yami. Yami smirked and grabbed it. "what?" he pulled and Yugi gasped "make me-" he let a groan. "make you what?" Yami was all too pleased with Yugi and himself. "make me come" that was all Yami needed, he bent down into the water and started sucking on Yugi. Yugi grabbed his hair and pushed him down harder. Yami gagged at first but soon started to make a pace. soon Yugi came. Yami smirked and pulled Yugi up to his chest "Yugi" he whispered. "hmmmm?" 


End file.
